Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 11 ¿Es mi cuerpo?
by Izbet46
Summary: Todos los guerreros Z van a un Spa atraídos por una misteriosa invitación, a raíz de esto vivirán una de las historias mas extrañas de sus vidas.


11

Piccolo: Mira esta foto, siempre me he preguntado que hacíamos cuando la tomaron. No recuerdo cuando fue.

Izbet: Yo tampoco. Diría que estábamos imitando al otro.

LO QUE PASÓ:

A los Guerreros Z les llega una extraña invitación, es para ellos y sus novias o esposas, a un spa en pleno campo, lo raro es que le llega con los nombres de sus parejas, en algunos casos es obvio que esa información es conocida por todos, como Milk y Goku; Bulma y Vegeta; Videl y Gohan; pero hay casos extraños como Lazuli y Krillin; o Izbet en que la tarjeta dice tiene el placer de invitar a usted y su pareja Piccolo. Así que deciden ir todos pero alertas.

Izbet: ¿Qué piensas que pueda ser?

Piccolo: No lo sé, esto es muy extraño.

Izbet: Demasiado, pero hasta ahora sólo he sentido ki normales.

Al llegar los reciben con mucha amabilidad, los llevan a una sala muy grande, con ventanales que dan a un prado.

Empleado 1: Por favor esperen al Director, vendrá pronto.

Luego de un momento aparece un ser bajo, de color verde, muy parecido a Bibidi.

Madoshi: Hola, díganme Madoshi.

Gohan: en guardia - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres hermano, tío o hijo de Bibidi?

Madoshi: Somos de la misma raza, nada más.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres? - repite con su tono lento.

Madoshi: Mostrarles un pequeño truco - mueve las manos y dices palabras sin sentido para los amigos.

Todos se sienten mareados, cuando están mejor, se dan cuenta que ha habido un gran cambio.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Qué diablos... mi voz es la de Bulma.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): mira sus manos - ¿Qué pasó?

Todos están igual de sorprendidos, las mentes de los hombres fueron cambiadas por las de las mujeres, pero respetando las parejas.

Milk (mente Goku): Tengo la ropa de... ¿Milk, donde éstas? - pregunta confundido.

Goku (mente Milk): Aquí.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): mira para todos lados - no puede ser, puedo ver ¿Estas son mis manos?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Qué demonios pasó, no veo nada.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Esa es mi voz, entonces...

Madoshi: Jajajajaja ahora veremos que tan bien pueden luchar en el cuerpo de sus mujeres ¡A ELLOS!

Casi todas las mujeres en los cuerpos de sus hombres pueden defenderse bien, la única que grita y se tapa la cabeza es Bulma en el cuerpo de Vegeta, si no fuera tan complicada la situación que les ocurre, todos se reirían.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): MUJER, DEFIÉNDETE, LAS OTRAS AL MENOS LO ESTÁN LOGRANDO.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): No sé pelear - está debajo de una mesa.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): HAS PASADO TODA TU VIDA RODEADA DE LUCHADORES, COMO DIABLOS NO APRENDISTE NADA, HAZ ALGO MUJER.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): ¡NO ME GRITES!

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¿Piccolo, eres tú?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Sí, pero no puedo ver nada, tu voz suena como la mía y cuando habló se escucha la tuya.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Estás en mi cuerpo - se pone a su lado para cuidarlo - tranquilo.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Como que tranquilo - siente el ki de varios extraños que se acercan agresivamente, logra defenderse, pero se enreda en una toalla que está en el suelo y cae.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Te dije que te cuidaré.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No soy ningún inútil.

Sigue la lucha, los guerreros en los cuerpos de las mujeres tratan de defenderse, al menos Gohan, Goku, Piccolo y Krillin logran mantener a raya a sus enemigos, pero Vegeta no puede, el cuerpo de Bulma es muy débil comparado con los de las demás.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): TE DIJE QUE TE DEFENDIERAS - trata de golpear a uno de los sirvientes de Madoshi, pero quien se lastima es él - ¡QUE HAGAS ALGO! - grita mientras se soba la mano.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): DEJA DE GRITARME - su cuerpo se transforma en super sayayin.

Con esa ayuda logran derrotar a todos los ayudantes del extraterrestre.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): que lleva la voz del grupo - DEBES DEVOLVERNOS A NUESTROS CUERPOS.

Madoshi: Jamás.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Bulma, presiónalo un poco - dice con los brazos cruzados.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): No estoy segura como se hace...

Madoshi: Son unos inútiles jajaja.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Disparale una bola de Ki, cerca.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Pero...

Bulma (mente Vegeta): AHORA... - pero como no maneja bien el poder, en vez de asustarlo con una pequeña bola de energía que lo hiriera, lo mata - QUE HICISTE IDIOTA.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): No me grites, no sé cómo controlar tus poderes ¿Qué haremos ahora? No quiero seguir el resto de mi vida en este cuerpo.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Deberemos usar las esferas del dragón.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Según mis cálculos, falta un mes para que podamos pedir el deseo.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Debes dejar de ser super sayayin.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): ¿Y cómo se hace?

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Relájate, cálmate - ella empieza a respirar lento, al final logra volver a la normalidad.

Goku (mente Milk): Como haremos para sobrevivir un mes así, no quiero ni pensar... en ir al baño... - pone sus manos en sus mejillas que están sonrojadas, y mueve la cabeza para ambos lados, nerviosa.

Videl (mente Gohan): Entiendo cómo se sienten todos, pero debemos ser pacientes.

Cada pareja vuelve a su casa, a su rutina, pero con sus cuerpos cambiados.

En casa de Goku y Milk.

Milk (mente Goku): ¿Qué hacemos?

Goku (mente Milk): Apenas llegue Goten hay que contarle todo. Prepararé algo para comer, tengo mucha hambre.

Pero al ir a cocinar, no puede controlar su fuerza y rompe o dobla algunas ollas, las tablas de picar las parte con el cuchillo.

Goku (mente Milk): No puedo...

Milk (mente Goku): ¿Qué haremos?

Goku (mente Milk): Tendrás que cocinar para mí, necesito comer algo.

Milk (mente Goku): Pero no sé hacerlo.

Goku (mente Milk): Yo te guiaré, apúrate.

En eso llega Goten.

Goten: Hola.

Goku (mente Milk): Hola mi amor - le da un beso en la frente, y le toma las mejillas.

Goten: ¿Qué te pasa papá? - confundido por como lo trata.

Goku (mente Milk): Soy mamá - tienen que explicarle todo.

Goten: Esto es muy raro, me duele la cabeza, sobre todo porque todavía no hemos comido.

Milk (mente Goku): Ya voy, esto no es tan fácil como se ve.

En casa de Videl y Gohan, las cosas no se han modificado mucho, en el trabajo él pidió permiso por problemas familiares por el mes.

En Kame House.

Maestro Roshi: Como les fue Krillin.

18 (mente Krillin): Bastante mal.

Maestro Roshi: Krillin porque esa cara tan sería ¿Qué pasó?

18 (mente Krillin): Ella no es Krillin soy yo... - cuenta todo.

Maestro Roshi: Entonces... veamos... - le pone la mano en el trasero, éste al sentirlo le da un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

18 (mente Krillin): sonrojado - respete, soy un hombre... y aunque no fuera así, es el cuerpo de mi esposa...

Maestro Roshi: Solo quería comprobar si era verdad lo que dijiste... definitivamente así no me golpea 18.

Llega Oolong con Marrón.

Marrón: Papi, tomame - la levanta 18 en el cuerpo de su esposo, silenciosa.

18 (mente Krillin): Hija tengo que decirte algo... - cuando termina - ¿Qué te parece?

Marrón: Genial, ahora papá se quedará en casa y mamá es quien irá a trabajar.

En la Corporación Cápsula.

Sra. Brief: ¿Qué cosa quieren decirnos cariño? Con ese ceño tan fruncido me preocupas.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Mamá yo estoy aquí.

Sra. Brief: Pero...

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Es que... - cuenta lo que pasó.

Trunks: ¿Entonces mamá ahora es papá y viceversa? - pregunta confundido.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Algo sí, el Dr. Briefs deberá hacerse cargo de la Corporación por este tiempo.

Dr. Brief: Por mi está bien, que cosas más peculiares les pasan - enciende un cigarrillo.

En casa de Izbet.

Yun: ¿Cómo les fue?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): MI AMOR, QUE BELLO ERES, TE QUIERO MUCHO - lo abraza tan fuerte que el joven siente que casi le rompe los huesos.

Yun: Pero papá ¿Qué te pasa? - asustado por la forma tan emotiva que se comporta.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Yun - con los brazos cruzados - él es tu mamá, yo estoy en el cuerpo de ella.

YUN: ¿¡QUE!? - luego que le cuentan - mamá... agradezco que por eso por fin me has podido ver - dice emocionado.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Sí, eres precioso mi amor - mira para todos lados - es extraño, siento como si todo y todos se hubieran achicado.

Yun: Es porque ahora tienes el cuerpo de papá ¿Y cómo te sientes papá?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Al revés de ella siento que todo se agrandó.

Yun: Va a ser un mes interesante - pensando - no podré estar con ustedes todo ese tiempo, recuerden que en tres semanas vamos a una gira por el norte del país, estaré de vuelta cuando ya estén normales.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Con todo lo que pasó me había olvidado de eso.

Yun: Aprovecha mamá de ver todo, cuando esto termine, volverás a ser ciega - ella queda pensativa.

Esa noche mientras lleva a Piccolo al dormitorio.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Qué extraño son los colores, el de tu piel es verde ¿Verdad?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): La mayoría sí, con placas rosadas.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Esto es interesante - al entrar a la habitación, se golpea la cabeza - auggg...

Izbet (mente Piccolo): En este marco y el de la salida al patio debes agacharte un poco al pasar - dice con tranquilidad.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Gracias por decírmelo... AHORA - dice molesta mientras se soba la cabeza. Al rato - ¿Qué haces? - al verlo sentarse en el piso.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Acomodarme para pasar la noche - se pone en posición de meditación, y bosteza.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Tu cuerpo no es namekuseijin ahora, debes acomodarte en la cama, ponte la pijama.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No necesito dormir así - al rato cabecea tan fuerte que casi se cae al piso.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): No seas porfiado, debes acostarte.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Está bien - se saca la ropa, pero al llegar a los sostenes le cuesta mucho.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¿Es más fácil sacárselo a otra persona que a ti mismo, no? - sonriendo le ayuda.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Hummm...

Cuando están por apagar la luz.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Me olvidaba, debes tomarte esto - le pasa una píldora.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Qué es?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): La pastilla anticonceptiva.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No pienso tomar nada.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Tienes que hacerlo, quedamos que yo me cuidaría porque los preservativos te quedan pequeños.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No importa si no la tomó, este mes no pasará nada, no como estamos.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Pero si pasa y quedó embarazada...

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No pasará, solo cuando vuelva a tener mi cuerpo - sonrisa de suficiencia.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Mmm... para que no haya posibilidad de embarazo, tendremos que estar sin nada de sexo por un mes cuando vuelva a tomarla... - ve que él pone cara complicada - para estar segura mejor será por dos meses...

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No aguantarías tanto sin...

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¿Quieres arriesgarte? - sonríe de lado.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Pásame esa dichosa pastilla - fastidiado.

Toda la noche casi ella se queda despierta, pero no está cansada, al contrario, le incómoda estar acostada, se le acalambra el cuerpo, en cambio en la posición de meditación, se siente totalmente relajada.

Al otro día.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Jenny...

Jenny: Hola Sr. Piccolo.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Amiga, soy Izbet.

Jenny: Pero... - confundida.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Fuimos a ese lugar de la invitación rara pero... - luego de contar de nuevo todo lo que pasó - tendrás que hacerte cargo de todo. También quería pedirte... si puedes venir a casa... quiero conocerte...

Jenny: Iré ahora mismo para que veamos varias cosas... y para que me veas por fin amiga.

La reunión fue muy emotiva, Jenny se siente extraña al ver a su amiga en ese cuerpo, pero reconoce sus gestos y expresiones al hablar.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Te imaginaba más alta que yo.

Jenny: Lo soy, es que ahora eres más alta...digo alto...digo... entiendes - pensando - ahora que me acuerdo, en unas semanas será la ceremonia de aniversario de la empresa, DEBES estar allí, no podemos cambiar la fecha.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Tendrá que ayudarnos Piccolo.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): está en la cocina desayunando, al escuchar su nombre va al living - ¿Qué pasa conmigo...? - pisa un borde de la alfombra y se cae.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Te dije que pidas ayuda o uses el bastón.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No lo necesito, así estoy bien.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Bien... bien moreteado dejarás mi cuerpo - ellas le ayudan a levantarse y que se acomode en un sofá.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Qué quieren? - molesto.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Tengo que ir a una ceremonia, y no podemos cambiar la fecha. Deberás asistir en mi lugar, Jenny te ayudará.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): NO - dice firme.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Ayudame, por fis - suplica, al ver que no cambiará de opinión - sólo te pediré este favor en este mes... - nada, suspira resignada - haré lo que me pidas cuando estemos normales.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Me lo prometes? - trata de ocultar su ansia por la respuesta.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Te doy mi palabra.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Trato hecho - sonríe satisfecho.

Jenny: en un susurro a su amiga - ¿Estás segura? No me gusta su manera de reír, me asusta.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): No me matará - hace la mímica como si tuviera las manos amarradas, cuando va a hacer otro gesto él la interrumpe.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Qué haces?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Aahhhh... pensando en el discurso para ese día.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Cuándo es...? - se ponen de acuerdo.

Corporación Cápsula. Quince días después del cambio mandan a buscar a la madre de Trunks de la escuela.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Tendrás que ir tu, mujer.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): El apoderado soy yo, o sea deberás ir tú.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste, mocoso?

Trunks: Sólo le pegue a un compañero que me molestó diciendo que soy un enano porque soy más bajo que él.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Bien hecho.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): No, no está bien pegarle a los demás porque no te gusta lo que dicen... lo mejor será que vayamos los dos.

Al otro día, Vegeta se pone jeans, una blusa, chaqueta, y zapatillas, en cambio Bulma se complica porque nada de la ropa de su esposo le gusta o combina, así que el sayayin prefiere irse a la escuela solo, a pie. Pero lamentablemente pasa al lado de un callejón.

Desconocido 1: Mira esa preciosura.

Desconocido 2: Oye lindura - como ve que no le hace caso se adelanta y le toma el brazo - a mí ninguna mujer me deja con la palabra en la boca.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): ¿Qué dices, insecto? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

Desconocido 2: Con una mujer linda, que me acompañará a tomar algo.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Déjame - trata de golpearlo en el estómago, pero el tipo ni lo siente.

Desconocido 2: ¿Qué quieres preciosa? - aprovechando está cerca, lo toma de las caderas y lo apega a su entrepierna.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): SUELTAME O TE MATARE.

Desconocido 2: ¿Qué te parece? Se viste de esa manera y no quiere que uno se enamore de ella - le tapa la boca.

Vegeta le pega patadas en las rodillas, pero nada, el otro tipo le toma las piernas y lo llevan al callejón, por suerte Bulma aparece en ese momento, inmediatamente la furia la desborda, y se convierte en Super Sayayin.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): SUELTENLO, IDIOTAS.

Desconocido 1: ¿Qué quieres enano teñido? Es mejor que te vayas, no compartiremos nuestro botín contigo.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): AHORA VERÁN - tiene que controlarse para que no pase lo que con el mago, cuando termina los hombres quedan inconscientes en el piso - ¿Estás bien Vegeta? ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

Bulma (mente Vegeta): No, vamos a la escuela - por fortuna, todo en el colegio transcurre bien, Vegeta habla poco, parece ido.

De vuelta en su casa.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): ¿Qué te pasa? Te notó muy callado y pensativo - dice preocupada.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): ¿Por qué si no los mire, no les conteste cuando me hablaron, siguieron molestándome? No llevó falda, mi ropa tapa todo.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Tranquilo, a esos brutos no les interesa eso, lo mejor es tener cuidado por donde caminas, evitar esos lugares... si de todas maneras alguien te molesta lo mejor es mirarlos lo más seria y enojada posible, decirles un insulto, y vociferar, al llamar la atención de los demás, puede que te dejen en paz.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): ¿Por qué debo vestirme preocupado de que algún estúpido como esos pueda molestarme? ¿Cómo puedes ir por la calle tranquila?

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Yo sé cómo cuidarme, no pasó donde veo hombres como esos.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): No te preocupa usar esa ropa tan corta que puede excitar a alguien como esos cerdos.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): Aunque andes con una túnica te dirán de todo, animales como esos hay en todas partes - lo abraza.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Pensé que me viol... - no puede evitar que una lágrima de impotencia caiga de sus ojos - soy tan débil en este cuerpo ¡NO LO SOPORTO!

Vegeta (mente Bulma): lo abraza - tranquilo, faltan 15 días para que todo vuelva a la normalidad - trata de calmarlo.

En el Conglomerado Heaven.

Va Piccolo en el cuerpo de Izbet al evento, está muy nervioso, tuvo que aprenderse un discurso, menos mal que la mujer ciega siempre es escueta, Jenny no se despega de él en toda la actividad, pero cuando todo termina debe ir a buscar el auto, por ese momento deja a Piccolo en la entrada despidiendo a los invitados, uno de los cuales le regala una pequeña caja de bombones que guarda en un bolsillo de su abrigo.

Ya en casa, luego que Jenny se va.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¿Cómo te sientes?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Bien - le suena el estómago - tengo hambre. No sé como lo haces para comer y que nada se te caída de los cubiertos.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Todo es cuestión de práctica - sonríe - te prepararé algo rico y fácil de comer.

Mientras espera recuerda lo que le dieron, al abrirla el dulce aroma le hace agua la boca, cuando ya ha comido tres Izbet lo ve.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¡TE COMISTE ESOS!

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Sí.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Por Dios, HIJO APURATE.

Yun: ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Debemos llevar a tu papá a la clínica, comió tres bombones, debo llamar a Luis - empieza a buscar el celular.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Cuál es el problema...? - empieza a toser.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): ¿Olvidaste que soy alérgica al chocolate?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No, pero no es mayor problema - ya su voz se siente rara y le está costando respirar - Yun sufre de lo mismo, sólo dame la misma pastilla que esa vez y solucionado - empieza a esforzarse para respirar.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): En nuestro hijo la reacción de su cuerpo es mínima comparada con la mía ¡RÁPIDO YUN! - el joven sale volando con su valiosa carga en brazos, Izbet los acompaña, le cuesta tocar los números, hasta que se acuerda del modo marcación por voz, está tan nerviosa que se olvidó de esa opción, cuando logra llamar - ¿Luis?

Luis: ¿Sí?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Soy Iz... Piccolo, Izbet por accidente comió tres bombones.

Luis: ¡QUEEE...! Ya la traen para acá - preocupado.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): La llevamos con Yun.

Luis: Los estaré esperando en la entrada.

En el camino Piccolo empieza a toser fuerte porque le falta aire en los pulmones, se tensa.

Yun: Papá cálmate, trata de relajarte, si te pones así te costará más respirar.

A los minutos llegan a la Clínica, bajan en un callejón y corren, el doctor los está esperando, le pone una inyección y la acomoda en una camilla.

Luis: Estará bien, se quedará en observación hasta mañana - les sonríe para tranquilizarlos - el peligro ya pasó.

Yun: Gracias.

Esa noche Izbet en el cuerpo de Piccolo vigila desde el edificio del frente la habitación donde está internado el namekuseijin.

Al otro día.

Luis: Le daré el alta pero necesito conversar solo con ella antes - les dice al namekuseijin y a su hijo, entra a la habitación - Hola Izbet, te puedes ir a casa, deberás descansar unos días, nada más.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Gracias.

Luis: Sabes que si necesitas ayuda con algo puedes confiar en mí, te debo mucho, si no fuera por ti no habría cumplido mi sueño de ser médico... yo sé sobre lo... especial de tu organismo, tuve que ponerte seis veces la dosis necesaria en estos casos - se nota complicado - espero no te moleste la pregunta, solo quiero ayudarte ¿Esto fue un intento de suicidio?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No, fue sólo un accidente - bastante fastidiado.

Luis: ¿Segura?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Sí, tendré más cuidado para que no se vuelva a repetir.

Luis: inseguro - bueno... Carlos, y Marcela te mandan saludos.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): humm... diles que yo también.

Ya en casa de la mujer ciega.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Es mejor que vayas a recostarte.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): cuando ya esta descansando - ¿Qué te une a Luis?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Es el hijo de Alberto, el auxiliar de aseo de la primera empresa, era muy amigo del abuelo. Luis es un joven muy inteligente, pero no consiguió beca para sus estudios, su padre vino a pedirme un préstamo, cuando me contó para que quería el dinero, le pague sus estudios.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Y Carlos y Marcela?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Aahhh... son otros jóvenes muy brillantes, vivían en hogares de menores, los conocí en la fiesta de Halloween que hago todos los años. Ahora él es ingeniero y ella abogada...

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿También le pagaste sus estudios?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Sí.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Has hecho eso con muchos jóvenes?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Algunos...

Izbet (mente Piccolo): luego de pensar un momento - ¿Uno de ellos fue quien te ayudó con el cambio de cárcel de Alejandro?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): sonrisa misteriosa - puede ser, ahora descansa.

Cuando falta una semana para que puedan volver a sus cuerpos, el grupo se reúne en la Corporación Cápsula, los hombres se sientan en un sector y las mujeres en otro.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Heee... ¿Cómo te ha ido Kakaroto?

Milk (mente Goku): Mal, todo el día estoy cansado, me levanto de madrugada para tener el desayuno listo, corro todo el día para limpiar, comprar y tener la casa lista, en la noche caigo más agotado que cuando entreno, hay días que ni me dan ganas de comer.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): ¿Y por qué no lo hace tu mujer?

Milk (mente Goku): Rompió varias ollas, no puede controlar mi fuerza, por eso debo hacer todo yo, mientras ella entrena para que no pierda mi nivel ¿Y tu hijo, cómo vas?

Videl (mente Gohan): Bien, igual a Videl le cuesta un poco con mi fuerza, pero todo tranquilo hasta ahora, no hemos tenido muchos problemas ¿Y tu Krillin?

18 (mente Krillin): Bien, Marrón está muy contenta conmigo en casa. Tomó todo muy normal. Seguimos entrenando con 18.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Yo no logro que Bulma quiera entrenar, deberé encerrarme en la cámara de gravedad por meses para recuperar el tiempo perdido... lo único que me ha complicado es... eso... - se acomoda en la silla por enésima vez - tengo miedo de ensuciar mi ropa...

Milk (mente Goku): A mí ya me pasó, esa noche no me di cuenta, me acuesto tan cansado, al otro día tuve que lavar todo.

Bulma (mente Vegeta): Es lo peor que me ha pasado, prefiero cualquier tipo de herida, pero sangrar así y no morir... no lo encuentro natural.

Todos ponen cara de comprensión menos Piccolo.

Milk (mente Goku): ¿Acaso a ti todavía no...?

Izbet (mente Piccolo): No, y no me pasará... - al sentir el silencio de pregunta de todos - solo no me pasará, y punto - responde muy molesto.

Los demás mejor cambian de tema. Con las mujeres.

Izbet les comenta como tuvo que convencer a Piccolo para que tome la pastilla.

Goku (mente Milk): ¿No es mejor que él se cuide?

Vegeta (mente Bulma): En mi caso es Vegeta quien usa condones cuando hacemos el amor.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Es que a él todos los preservativos le quedan chicos - ya que están en ese ambiente tan íntimo les cuenta algo muy personal sobre ella - no les había dicho que tengo una condición especial, sólo me llega mi período una vez en el año, con suerte, esa es una de las razones por la que los médicos pensaron que no podría tener hijos.

Goku (mente Milk): Qué suerte que con eso en contra pudiste tener a Yun.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Sí, él es mi tesoro.

Siguen conversando, ya se hace tarde, se despiden tranquilos, quedan de encontrarse en el Templo Sagrado para volver a sus cuerpos.

Una semana después todos esperan que el radar indique donde están las esferas, Videl y Gohan van a buscarlas.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): Te notó muy callada ¿Qué pasa?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Quiero usar uno de los deseos.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Qué pedirás?

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Recuperar la vista - nerviosa.

Izbet (mente Piccolo): ¿Lo dices enserio? - contento.

Piccolo (mente Izbet): Creo que las cosas no serán tan diferentes, como yo temía.

Mientras esperan Bulma habla con las otras.

Vegeta (mente Bulma): A Vegeta... - le cuenta lo que le pasó con los acosadores, termina justo cuando llegan con las esferas.

Krillin (mente 18): Que interesante.

Videl (mente Gohan): Sal de hay Shen Long y cumple nuestro deseo.

Shen Long: ¿Cuál es el primero?

Videl (mente Gohan): Queremos que nuestras mentes vuelvan a los cuerpos que tenían antes del encuentro con Madoshi.

Shen Long: Deseo concedido - todos felices, hasta que...

Milk: Que bueno que aprendiste cómo se siente una cuando la molestaran en la calle - le dice al Príncipe de los Sayayins.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres decir? - entre extrañado y molesto.

Milk: Bulma nos contó todo lo que te pasó... - empieza a contarles a todos.

Mientras.

Piccolo: ¿Estás lista para pedir tu deseo?

Izbet: Sí - toma aire y se acerca al Dragón.

Vegeta: está furioso, y antes que termine de hablar Milk grita... - DESEO QUE TODOS LOS QUE SUPIERON, INCLUSO TU SHENG LONG, OLVIDEN QUE TUVIMOS LOS CUERPOS CAMBIADOS Y LO QUE VIVIMOS DURANTE ESE TIEMPO...

Izbet: ¡NOOOOOO!

Shen Long: Deseo concedido.

Goku: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - confundido.

Izbet: No lo sé, pero...

Piccolo: ¿Qué te pasa?

Izbet: Siento una gran tristeza...

Shen Long: ¿Cuál es su tercer deseo?

Todos están confundido.

Gohan: ¿Dinos por qué estamos acá?

Shen Long: No puedo - luego de un rato - si no tienen ningún otro deseo entonces me voy - desaparece.

FIN DE LO QUE PASÓ

Piccolo: Por más que trató de recordar es imposible.

Izbet: Si fue un concurso de imitaciones seguro ganó Bulma, su expresión con los brazos cruzados y con ese ceño fruncido es igual al de Vegeta... pero tu manera de hacer el símbolo de la paz sobre mi cabeza con la mano no se queda atrás.

FIN


End file.
